Dynasty Warriors 8/DLC
Pre-order Costumes Those who pre-order the game will receive downloadable serial codes for Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang based on their appearances in Sangokushi 12. Available in all regions. Zhao_Yun_ROTK12_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhao Yun Sun_Shangxiang_ROTK12_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Shangxiang Miscellaneous Collaboration Sets Lawson Collaborations Content available for those who pre-order at Lawson. A costume for Wang Yuanji based on Lawson's Vocaloid, Akikoloid-chan. Perched on her shoulder is the Lawson chicken nugget mascot character, Karaage-kun, and includes a special matching set of throwing knives. Those who purchase a specially marked brand of medicine from a local Lawson store may receive a code on their receipt to unlock a special weapon skin for the Podao moveset. HOTEI Image Song Collaboration Consumers who purchase the re-cut single version of the song can obtain a downloadable serial for an original Hotei inspired Lu Bu costume and weapon. The design includes his trademark guitar pattern. 7UP Collaboration Costume Purchase the new 7UP bottle in Japan to obtain a serial code for this costume. Famitsu Collaboration Costumes Those who purchase the March 14th issue of Famitsu will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Guan Yinping. The April 25th edition also offers a similar costume for Xingcai. V-Jump Collaboration Costume Those who purchase the March 21st issue of V-Jump will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Zhang Bao. Dengeki PlayStation Collaboration Codes Those who purchase the February 28th issue will receive a serial code which unlocks a new double-edged blade weapon skin and mount based on the magazine's mascot Politan. The 538th volume includes a costume code for Zhenji based off the lead female character from the manga Houkago Play by Rendō Kurosaki. Puccho Collaboration Skins Purchase a big pack of Puccho with images of the game's characters to obtain a serial code for new animal companion skins. YuanjiDW8Lawson.png|Wang Yuanji as Akikoloid-chan Throwing Knives - DLC Weapon (DW8).png| Throwing knives weapon skin 真・三國無双7 ローソン限定映像 Lawson Cosplay Preview|Lawson costume preview video DW8 - Pado Lawson Wepaon Skin.jpg|Lawson Podao weapon skin DW8 - DLC Lubu Hotei Tieup Costume.jpg|Lu Bu DW8 - Zhaoyun 7UP DLC Costume.jpg|Zhao Yun Guan_Yinping_Famitsu_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yinping Xingcai Famitsu Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xingcai DW8 - Zhangbao V-Jump DLC Costume.jpg|Zhang Bao Dengeki_Weapon_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Double-edged blade weapon skin Dengeki_Mount_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Politan mount Dengeki Zhenji Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhenji as The Girlfriend Puccho_Panda_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Panda Puccho_Bear_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Bear Puccho_Red_Hare_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Red Hare Dynasty Warriors Costumes Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors. Similar to the Lawson costume, each costume is available if consumers purchase the game at a specific Japanese store. Zhou_Yu_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu at Geo Lu_Xun_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Xun at Game TSUTAYA or Wonder GOO Cao_Cao_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Cao at Furuhon Ichiba Zhang_Fei_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei at Joshin Dengeki Guan_Yu_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yu at GAMECITY and several others Original Costume Set 1 Original costume set for Wei characters that depict them in uniforms worn for modern day occupations. ;Cost *100 yen each or 600 yen bundle (JP) Xiahou_Dun_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Dun as an army division commander Dian_Wei_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Dian Wei as a superhuman prisoner Xu_Zhu_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Zhu as a cook Cao_Cao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Cao as a military commander Xiahou_Yuan_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Yuan as a forensics technician Zhang_Liao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Liao as a motorcycle policeman Xu_Huang_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Huang as a firefighter Zhang_He_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang He as a clown Zhenji_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhenji as a nurse Cao_Ren_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Ren as a rescue ranger Cao_Pi_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Pi as a doctor Pang_De_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Pang De as a fighter pilot Cai_Wenji_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cai Wenji as an animal tamer Jia_Xu_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jia Xu as a circus leader Wang_Yi_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wang Yi as a military officer Guo_Jia_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guo Jia as a hustler Yue_Jin_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Yue Jin as a rugby player Li_Dian_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Li Dian as a detective Original Costume Set 2 Original costume set for Wu characters that depict them in uniforms worn for modern day occupations. ;Cost *100 yen each or 600 yen bundle (JP) Lu_Xun_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Xun as a bartender Sun_Jian_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Jian as a construction chief Daqiao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Daqiao as a waitress Original Costume Set 3 Original costume set for Shu characters that depict them in uniforms worn for modern day occupations. ;Cost *100 yen each or 600 yen bundle (JP) Original Costume Set 4 Original costume set for Jin and Others characters that depict them in uniforms worn for modern day occupations. ;Cost *100 yen each or 600 yen bundle (JP) All Original Costume Set Features original costumes of every faction in just one package. ;Cost *2,200 yen (JP) Dynasty Warriors 6 Costume Pack Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 6. ;Cost *N/A New Weapon Pack 1 Adds two additional types of weapons; the flaming sword and the screw crossbow. ;Cost *PSN - 200 yen per weapon, 400 yen total (JP) Flame_Sword_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Flaming sword Flame_Sword_Screenshot_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Flaming sword screenshot Dynasty Warriors 3 Set Adds new content from Dynasty Warriors 3. These include a remake of the battle Guan Yu's Escape in Free Mode and a new mount, a Mammoth, for players to ride. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Mammoth_(DW8 DLC).jpg|Mammoth Guan_Yu%27s_Escape_Stage_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yu's Escape screenshot Dynasty Warriors 4 Set 1 Adds new content from Dynasty Warriors 4. These include a remake of the battle at Bowanpo in Free Mode and Cao Cao's horse, Storm Runner. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Storm Runner (DW8 DLC).jpg|Storm Runner Bowanpo Stage (DW8 DLC).jpg|Bowanpo screenshot Dynasty Warriors 4 Set 2 Adds new content from Dynasty Warriors 4. These include a remake of the battle at Jiangdong in Free Mode and a new guardian animal, the white tiger. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) BGM Set 1 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 3. ;Cost *Free (JP) #YELLOW STORM Ver.2 #JUMP INTO THE BATTLEFIELD Ver.2 #CRISIS Ver.2 #ARENA BGM Set 2 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 3 and one track from Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *Free (JP) #CHASE THE WAVE #WALLCRUSHER #IN FLAMES Ver. 2 #SACRED GROUND Ver. 2 #KID AROUND SKA BGM Set 3 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 4. ;Cost *Free (JP) #EVE #STRAIGHT AHEAD #HOLD DOWN #PARADE OF DEATH BGM Set 4 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 4. ;Cost *Free (JP) #AVENGING BATTLE #SACRED NIGHT #EVIL FESTIVAL #LONG TIME AGO Original BGM Set Contains a list of new music themes available for download. Additional tracks will be released each week. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) #THE EPIC #THE WORLD BORN AGAIN #LIKE A DANCER #SYNC CHORDS Character Song BGM Set Features four tracks from the game's character song CDs as background music. Each one is a loop of the original song's first verse. ;Cost *Free (JP) #ENDLESS SORROW - Wang Yi's theme song #BLAZE OF MIND - Lu Xun's theme song #BACK TO BACK - Zhang Bao's theme song #TRUST MYSELF - Wen Yang's theme song Wallpaper Set 1 New wallpapers featuring characters from Wei and their respective weapons. ;Cost *Free (JP) Wei_Character_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper Wei_Character_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper 2 Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cai Wenji's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Cao's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Pi's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Ren's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Dian Wei's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guo Jia's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jia Xu's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Li Dian's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_9_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Pang De's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_10_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wang Yi's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_11_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Dun's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_12_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiahou Yuan's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_13_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Huang's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_14_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Zhu's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_15_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Yue Jin's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang He's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_17_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Liao's arsenal wallpaper Wei_Weapon_Wallpaper_18_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhenji's arsenal wallpaper Wallpaper Set 2 New wallpapers featuring characters from Wu and their respective weapons. ;Cost *Free (JP) Wu_Character_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper Wu_Character_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper 2 Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Daqiao's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ding Feng's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Gan Ning's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Han Dang's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Huang Gai's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lianshi's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ling Tong's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Meng's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_9_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Su's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_10_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Xun's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_11_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Ce's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_12_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Jian's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_13_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Quan's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_14_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Sun Shangxiang's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_15_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Taishi Ci's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xiaoqiao's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_17_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhou Tai's arsenal wallpaper Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_18_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu's arsenal wallpaper Wallpaper Set 3 New wallpapers featuring characters from Shu and their respective weapons. ;Cost *Free (JP) Shu_Character_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper Shu_Character_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Group wallpaper 2 Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Bao Sanniang's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Ping's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_3_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Suo's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_4_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Xing's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_5_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yinping's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_6_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yu's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_7_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Huang Zhong's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_8_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jiang Wei's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_9_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Liu Bei's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_10_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Liu Shan's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_11_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ma Chao's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_12_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Ma Dai's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_13_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Pang Tong's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_14_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wei Yan's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_15_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xingcai's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Xu Shu's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_17_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Yueying's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_18_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Bao's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_19_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_20_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhao Yun's arsenal wallpaper Shu_Weapon_Wallpaper_21_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhuge Liang's arsenal wallpaper Wallpaper Set 4 New wallpapers featuring characters from Jin and Others as well as their respective weapons. ;Cost *Free (JP) Jin_Character_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jin Group wallpaper Others_Weapon_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Others Weapon wallpaper Female Officer Wallpaper Set 1 New wallpaper featuring female officers from Wei. ;Cost *20 yen (JP) Female Officer Wallpaper Set 2 New wallpaper featuring female officers from Wu. ;Cost *20 yen (JP) Female Officer Wallpaper Set 3 New wallpaper featuring female officers from Shu. ;Cost *20 yen (JP) PS3 Kingdom Theme Set PlayStation 3 themes depicting certain stages related to Wei, Wu, Shu, Jin, and Others. Also includes weapon icons used by the characters of each faction for the home menu. Shu's theme is to be released at April 11 while the rest are available starting at April 4. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) Wei_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wei theme Wu_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wu theme Shu_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Shu theme Jin_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jin theme Others_XMB_Wallpaper_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Others theme PS3 Character Theme Set PlayStation 3 themes featuring characters voted as most popular in five different categories according to one of Famitsu's character surveys for the game. Xiahou_Ba_PS3_Theme_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular sibling theme Xiahou_Ba_PS3_Theme_2_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular friend theme Cao_Cao_PS3_Theme_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular boss theme Zhao_Yun_PS3_Theme_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular boyfriend theme Guan_Yinping_PS3_Theme_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Most popular girlfriend theme PSN Icons Set 1 Avatar icon sets of Wei and Wu. ;Cost *50 yen each, 500 yen faction set or 1500 yen all-in-one bundle (JP) Wei_Avatar_Set_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wei avatar set Wu_Avatar_Set_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Wu avatar set PSN Icons Set 2 Avatar icon sets of Shu, Jin, and Others. ;Cost *50 yen each, 500 yen faction set or 1500 yen all-in-one bundle (JP) Shu_Avatar_Set_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Shu avatar set Jin_%26_Others_Avatar_Set_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Jin and Others avatar set Update 1.01 *Fixes a glitch that freezes up online play. *Fixes a freezing bug when approaching the destination of specific missions in Commander Mode. *Fixes a bug that may occur during online play when leading a base in Commander Mode. *Extends the functionality of online play in Commander Mode to help synchronize the timing of multiple players. *Fixes a bug that may freeze up some scenarios. *Fixes a number of defects and adjusts certain parts of the game. Update 1.02 *Battles in Commander mode are enhanced with new special lines regarding to the situation going on. *Items dropped by enemies when defeated by a Rage attack will be obtained automatically. *Items, mounts and weapons are automatically sorted by type and quality. *Fixes a bug that stopped some of the Aerial Musou used by specific characters. *Fixes slow down issues when there are too many enemies on screen. *Fixes a glitch that had caused the game to freeze just before or after cutscenes. *Fixes a glitch in Commander Mode, where the guest reward would not be saved. *Fixes the glitch where the menu would not open when you press START in a garrison. *Fixed a glitch that would not allow characters attacks to connect with enemies in battle. *Other fixes, a number of point defects and adjusted game difficulty balance. *1 music track added. #ENTERTAINMENT - Dynasty Warriors 7 Update 1.03 Info regarding the new patch coming soon. Category:Downloadable Content